L'été des coquillages
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Six ans après la chute de Voldemort, Gabrielle Delacour quitte Beauxbâtons le coeur brisé par une rupture récente. Prise de compassion, sa sœur Fleur propose de l'inviter chez elle, dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages, pour lui changer les idées autour d'une petite fête de famille. Charlie/Gabrielle.
1. Requiem for a Dream

**J'avais initié la rédaction de cette fic le mois dernier … et puis un chapitre et demi plus tard, mon ordinateur a planté et j'ai perdu tout le texte.**

**Vexant.**

**Je vais essayer de rassembler mes souvenirs pour vous proposer tout de même cette nouvelle histoire qui me tient à cœur.**

**L'été des Coquillages**

**Cadre**** : Six années ont passé depuis la guerre du monde sorcier. Les familles se sont retrouvées, consolées, agrandies. Les enfants ont grandi – et en particulier Gabrielle Delacour, qui quitte Beauxbâtons le cœur brisé.**

_Le titre de chaque chapitre déterminera le thème musical associé._

**Chapitre 1**** : Requiem for a dream**

— En tout cas ma chérie je suis ravie que tu aies eu la bonne idée de nous passer un coup de feu. On te voit si rarement ces temps-ci !

— Oui maman, je sais, répondit Fleur d'un ton légèrement agacé. Et comment va Gabrielle ?

Sa mère eut un soupir et haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas trop. Tu la connais, elle est si secrète ... Mais je dois dire que je la trouve un peu abattue en ce moment.

— Vraiment ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Fleur.

— Je crois qu'un certain nombre de ses amis de Beauxbâtons vont partir chercher du travail à l'étranger, ça l'attriste de ne plus les revoir.

— Oh, ça doit être difficile pour elle, elle avait tellement d'amis là-bas ! J'aimerais bien lui parler.

— Bien sûr, ma chérie. Gabrielle ! appela Mme Delacour en direction de l'étage supérieur. Fleur est à la cheminée !

Une voix distante lui répondit au bout de quelques instants de silence :

— Tu peux me la passer ?

* * *

Seule dans sa grande chambre où les rideaux tirés répandaient une obscurité sourde, Gabrielle attrapa un mouchoir pour sécher ses larmes et alluma sa cheminée d'un coup de baguette. Fleur remarquerait tout de même qu'elle avait les yeux rouges tant pis. C'était Fleur : elle pouvait tout lui dire. Malgré leur différence d'âge, les deux sœurs avaient toujours été très proches et se comprenaient.

Gabrielle était soulagée d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui parler. Sa mère l'aimait, bien sûr, mais elle n'écoutait pas ce genre de choses. Apolline Delacour était au-dessus de tout ça, des peines de cœur, des chagrins d'adolescente. Apolline Delacour était très demandée, elle passait son temps à parcourir le monde et à donner des conférences pour partager ses opinions sur les relations internationales du monde magique. L'avis d'Apolline Delacour était très estimé. Et puis d'ailleurs, confiante dans la démesure de sa propre beauté, Apolline Delacour n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'une jeune fille délaissée pouvait ressentir : ça ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Fleur savait mieux ce que c'était d'être humaine.

Les flammes virèrent au vert vif et la jolie tête blonde de Fleur apparut.

— Gabrielle ! s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt en constatant la mine défaite de sa cadette. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Raconte-moi tout !

Gabrielle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Elle évoqua les premiers temps heureux, la surprise d'une rencontre imprévue, les joies de toutes les heures passées ensemble, les sourires idiots qui ne la quittaient plus, les poèmes maladroits, les déclarations chuchotées, et les secrets des nuits sous le regard marmoréen des statues du parc.

Puis elle avoua les doutes, les inquiétudes, la distance naissante et grandissante, la terreur de l'incertitude et des questions qu'elles n'osaient pas poser. Les derniers baisers dont elle n'avait pas su qu'ils étaient les derniers. Son départ, brusquement. Et ses larmes à elle, et son gouffre de tristesse, et le manque, la terrible douleur du manque.

Le choc l'avait étourdie, et à présent l'irrévocabilité la suffoquait. Elle s'enlisait volontairement dans son chagrin, refusant de voir quiconque pourrait lui rappeler _l'autre_, n'écoutant que des chansons tristes tandis qu'elle relisait sans cesse tous les petits rouleaux de parchemin qui portaient la trace de sa plume.

Les larmes reprirent sur ses joues une place qu'elles n'avaient que brièvement quittée.

Fleur sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le triste état de sa sœur. Dire qu'elle n'avait rien vu, rien su ! Les reproches légers mais réguliers que sa mère lui adressait pour être partie habiter en Angleterre l'exaspéraient, mais elle s'en voulut soudain d'avoir laissé Gabrielle si seule. Elle aurait dû prendre mieux soin d'elle. Ça ne pouvait plus durer.

— Mon petit moineau, dit-elle tendrement en reprenant le vieux surnom de sa sœur, je suis vraiment désolée. Tu sais ce que j'en pense ? Il faut que tu te changes les idées. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir chez moi quelques temps ?

— Chez toi ? renifla Gabrielle.

— Je suis sûre que ça te ferait du bien ! D'ailleurs c'est bientôt notre anniversaire de mariage, je pourrais proposer à Bill qu'on fasse une petite fête. Rien que de la famille et des amis, on serait entre nous, tranquillement. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Le visage de Gabrielle s'éclaira à cette perspective. Elle ébaucha un sourire.

— Oh allez, dis oui ! insista Fleur avec enthousiasme. Tu n'es pas venue depuis longtemps, Victoire serait tellement contente de te voir ! Et moi aussi, surtout.

— Ça me ferait très plaisir, finit par dire Gabrielle.

— C'est vrai ? Parfait ! Je vais tout de suite aller prévenir maman.

— Quand est-ce que tu veux que j'arrive ?

— Demain !

**Chers lecteurs, j'espère que ce début vous a plu – quant à moi je suis comme toujours extatique de vous retrouver, vous et l'univers potterien. L'étrangeté de réécrire un texte dont on se souvient seulement aux trois-quarts est un nouvel exercice très intéressant.**

**En raison des vacances approchantes je ne pourrai sans doute pas avancer très vite dans cette fic : j'essaierai tout de même de vous poster un nouveau chapitre avant la fin de la semaine.**

**À bientôt ! Les reviews sont, comme toujours, plus que bienvenues :)**


	2. Blackout

**Merci, chers lecteurs, pour cette première vague d'enthousiasme ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle aventure dans le merveilleux univers de JK Rowling :)**

**L'été des Coquillages**

**Cadre**** : Six années ont passé depuis la guerre du monde sorcier. Les familles se sont retrouvées, consolées, agrandies. Les enfants ont grandi – et en particulier Gabrielle Delacour, qui quitte Beauxbâtons le cœur brisé.**

_Le titre de chaque chapitre déterminera le thème musical associé._

**Chapitre 2**** : Blackout **(Muse)

Gabrielle ferma la porte derrière elle sans faire de lui et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Fleur lui avait préparé sa chambre habituelle, l'une des plus agréables de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, au deuxième étage. La grande fenêtre triangulaire bénéficiait d'une vue sur la mer et Gabrielle n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour se laisser bercer par le doux ressac des vagues. C'était l'un des endroits les plus apaisants qu'elle connaissait.

Si on omettait les braillements et les chouinements de tous les gamins, en bas.

Gabrielle s'en voulut d'être sévère : elle était très heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa sœur, qui l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts lors de son arrivée. Revoir ce cher vieux Bill était aussi toujours un plaisir, et Gabrielle raffolait de sa nièce Victoire qui lui avait immédiatement sauté au cou. La petite fille de quatre ans, sage dans ses jolies robes et son carré de cheveux blonds, l'avait décidément adoptée.

Puis était venu, par vagues, le reste de la famille Weasley et Gabrielle s'était rapidement sentie perdue. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à dire à tous ces gens qui se connaissaient depuis belle lurette et qu'elle n'avait fait qu'entrevoir au cours des dernières années. Bon nombre d'entre eux s'étaient mis à avoir des enfants, ce qui ramenait chroniquement la conversation sur les pédimages et les biberons. Même Fleur et Bill y allaient de leur avis sur les petits pots.

Il y avait bien Ginny Potter, la plus proche de Gabrielle en âge, mais elle était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux de son premier bébé. De toute façon, Gabrielle avait toujours soupçonné que Ginny ne portait pas franchement les sœurs Delacour dans son cœur : jalouse, certainement.

En revanche Gabrielle avait toujours apprécié son mari – elle espérait seulement qu'il ne saurait jamais combien de fois elle avait raconté nonchalamment à ses amis de Beauxbâtons : « Le Survivant ? Oh, vous voulez dire Harry ? Mais oui, bien sûr, je le connais très bien. C'est le propre beau-frère de ma sœur, vous savez ? Oui, il est vraiment très sympathique. D'ailleurs il m'adore. »

Hum.

À la réflexion Ginny Potter avait peut-être de bonnes raisons de garder ses distances.

La chaumière ne manquait pas d'animation avec le jeune Teddy Lupin qui courait dans tous les sens comme un petit arc-en-ciel ambulant. Victoire, quant à elle, régentait en babillant son petit monde de cousins, avec le tout petit Fred qui était déjà probablement amoureux d'elle, et cette fillette timide mais si gentille qu'on appelait mini-Molly.

Dans sa chambre, Gabrielle se laissa aller sur ses oreilles en abandonnant enfin son sourire crispé. Ils étaient tous si mariés, si heureux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était venue faire ici, elle, avec son pauvre cœur brisé ? Elle se sentait mal à son aise. Son charme n'agissait pas. Oh, les frères Weasley l'appréciaient bien sûr, tout comme ils ne pouvaient se défendre d'un sourire un peu bête quand ils voyaient soudain passer Fleur. Mais leurs épouses et leur sœur, c'était une autre paire de manches. Audrey était polie, Angelina hautaine, et Ginny méfiante. Gabrielle se sentait toujours vaguement observée.

Elle poussa un soupir et son cœur se serra d'une façon désormais familière.

À quoi s'était-elle attendue ? Elle le savait bien que son charme faiblissait, elle l'avait bien vu. Puisque lui, l'autre là-bas, lui avait si bien résisté. Puisqu'il l'avait quittée, et quittée sans une larme, sans un remord, par simple envie d'ailleurs. Jamais elle n'avait connu un échec pareil. Et quelle humiliation ! Elle qui avait toujours tenu son carnet de bal avec le plus haut niveau d'exigence, voilà qu'elle était rejetée à son tour. Et toute l'école l'avait appris et répété, et tout le monde avait souri en coin, et murmuré que la Delacour, finalement, ne valait pas mieux que les autres. Comme ils avaient ri.

Gabrielle s'essuya les yeux en entendant de l'agitation au rez-de-chaussée. La porte d'entrée s'était ouverte et des exclamations de bienvenue fusaient. Allons bon, encore des Weasley ! Cette fois elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur, elle espérait bien ne pas avoir à les croiser avant le dîner.

— Mais entrez donc, bienvenue ! Vous n'avez pas de valises ? entendit-elle Fleur demander aux nouveaux venus.

— Ha, tu penses ! répondit la voix étouffée d'un Weasley plein de fierté. C'est Hermione qui est spécialiste des bagages chez nous, elle fait tout rentrer dans un sac minuscule. Pas vrai Harry ? Comment ça va, vieux ?

Le reste se perdit dans un brouhaha d'embrassades et de « ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus ! ». Puis Gabrielle perçut à nouveau la voix de Fleur :

— Montez tout de même vous installer, vous serez plus confortables. Vous êtes dans la chambre bleue, la troisième à gauche au deuxième. Je vais vous montrer.

— Non ne te dérange pas, Fleur, on va se débrouiller.

Deux paires de pas montèrent l'escalier, avancèrent dans le couloir accompagnées de directions chuchotées, puis la porte de la chambre de Gabrielle s'ouvrit brusquement et la fit sursauter.

— Oh, pardon ! s'excusa aussitôt Hermione Granger. J'ai dû me tromper de porte. Toute mes excuses ... Gabrielle, c'est bien ça ?

— Oui, tout à fait, répondit Gabrielle en sautant de son lit et en décochant son sourire le plus chaleureux.

Elle avait beau n'avoir aucune envie de faire des mondanités, l'habitude était la plus forte. Hermione lui tendit la main d'un geste franc, l'air aimable.

— Hermione Granger. Enchantée. Je crois qu'on ne s'était pas revues depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

— C'est bien ça, répondit Gabrielle en lui serrant la main, mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

— Oh voyons, on peut se tutoyer, répondit Hermione. Ron, tu te souviens de Gabrielle ?

— Bien sûr ! fit Ron avec un signe de main enthousiaste derrière Hermione. Passer une heure dans le coma au fond d'un lac, ça crée des liens. D'ailleurs Hermione, tu y étais aussi, non ? ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

— Oui j'y étais, et arrête de ressortir ces vieilles histoires tout le temps, idiot ! répliqua Hermione du tac au tac mais avec un sourire. Eh bien Gabrielle, je suis ravie de te revoir dans des circonstances plus agréables. On ne te dérange pas plus longtemps.

La porte se referma sur eux et Gabrielle les entendit échanger quelques paroles indistinctes. Elle s'appuya le dos au mur en respirant lentement. Hermione avait sûrement remarqué ses yeux rouges mais n'avait fait aucune remarque et ne l'avait pas dévisagée trop curieusement. C'était au moins un petit soulagement. La fameuse Hermione Granger serait sans doute d'une compagnie plus intéressante que celle d'Audrey Weasley et plus juste que Ginny Potter. Et Ron et elle, au moins, n'étaient pas mariés.

Gabrielle retourna s'allonger sur son lit et reprit le livre qu'elle avait entamé sur la suggestion de Fleur : l'histoire de la fondatrice de Beauxbâtons, de sa vie aux rebondissements pleins d'aventures, et de ses relations sulfureuses avec un bon nombre d'aristocrates français jusqu'au premier d'entre eux. S'efforçant d'éclaircir ses idées toujours sombres, Gabrielle se plongea dans le récit.

Un doute soudain sur la signification réelle du nom de son école la fit éclater de rire au milieu du douzième chapitre.

Elle s'endormit au coucher du soleil en oubliant le dîner.

**Tiens, pour changer de ma fic précédente sur **_**Les Désabusés**_**, je vais avoir une Hermione sympa.**

**Ce chapitre finalise l'introduction du cadre de cette histoire, avec notre chère famille Weasley et tous ses innombrables représentants.**

**... Tous ? Non ! Quelques-uns d'entre eux attendent encore et toujours le bon vouloir de l'auteur.**

**J'ai hâte de pouvoir vous écrire le prochain chapitre (mais pas avant quelques semaines, j'en ai peur). Il sera basé sur la chanson **_**Blue Jeans**_** de Lana Del Rey. **

**Ehehehehe ;)**


	3. Blue Jeans

**Mes jolis lecteurs chéris, bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bel été –et je me rends compte que le titre de cette fic devient tout de suite tristement ironique**

**J'entame ce chapitre un 1****er**** septembre : songez que quelque part en Ecosse, quelques dizaines de jeunes sorciers sont en train de mettre un vieux Choixpeau sur leur tête et d'attendre, angoissés, la révélation de leur nature profonde.**

**Tiens, je me demande comment se fait la Répartition à Beauxbâtons. J'y réfléchirai pour un prochain chapitre ) **

**L'été des Coquillages**

**Cadre**** : Six années ont passé depuis la guerre du monde sorcier. Les familles se sont retrouvées, consolées, agrandies. Les enfants ont grandi – et en particulier Gabrielle Delacour, qui quitte Beauxbâtons le cœur brisé. Bill et Fleur l'accueillent chez eux, dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages, pour fêter leur anniversaire de mariage en famille.**

_Le titre de chaque chapitre déterminera le thème musical associé._

**Chapitre 3**** : Blue Jeans **(Lana del Rey)

— Bonjour ma belle, bien dormi ? demanda Fleur à sa petite sœur en la voyant arriver dans la cuisine le lendemain matin.

— À merveille, répondit Gabrielle. Le bruit des vagues est très agréable. Tu es la seule réveillée ?

— Comme tu le vois. Pour une fois que je peux être un peu tranquille, ajouta Fleur en levant les yeux au ciel.

Gabrielle pouffa de rire et embrassa sa sœur. C'était bon de se sentir alliées contre tous ces Weasleys ! Ils étaient charmants, mais si envahissants ... Activant le grille-pain d'un coup de baguette, Fleur alla prendre un bol en porcelaine dans le placard et se servit de café au lait.

— Je suppose qu'ils ne font pas de croissants, dans le coin ? soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le banc de bois qui bordait la grande table.

— Tu penses ! J'ai déjà à peine le droit de boire autre chose que du thé. Bill ne prend plus que ça maintenant, soi-disant qu'il se sent moins agressif après trois tasses.

Gabrielle posa la main sur celle de sa sœur et lui adressa un demi-sourire compatissant.

— Comment ça se passe de ce côté-là, en ce moment ?

— C'est un peu toujours pareil, tu sais. Il y a quelques progrès. Certains jours je ne vois même plus ses cicatrices.

— Je me souviens du jour de votre mariage, évoqua Gabrielle, il avait l'air transfiguré. Et puis l'important c'est que Victoire soit en bonne santé !

— Oui, heureusement. Mais je n'étais pas inquiète pour elle. C'est bien joli d'être à moitié Vélane, mais ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose si on ne pouvait pas contrer quelques malédictions de temps en temps ! Et toi alors, ma belle, quand est-ce qu'on te trouve un gentil loup-garou ?

— Attention, c'est une denrée rare ! intervint Bill qui arrivait au même moment, Victoire dans ses bras.

— Tatie ! gazouilla la petite en battant des bras.

Gabrielle récupéra sa nièce et la prit sur ses genoux, puis embrassa son beau-frère et lui demanda avec un battement de cils s'il voulait bien lui attraper ses tartines qui venaient de griller. Bill soupira avec un accent qui dénotait l'influence de sa femme.

— Eh voilà les jeunes, aujourd'hui ça finit ses études et ça n'est même pas capable de lancer un petit _Accio_.

— Je ne me fatigue jamais avant le déjeuner, répliqua Gabrielle, très digne.

Bill rit et lui lança les tranches de pain qu'elle attrapa au vol, pendant que Victoire décidait d'aller plutôt rejoindre les bras de sa maman.

— Viens me voir ma chérie, dit Fleur en prenant la petite sur ses genoux. Dites-moi, reprit-elle à l'adresse de Bill et Gabrielle, puisque tout le monde dort et que les absents ont toujours tort, si on décidait maintenant du programme de la journée ? Avec tout ce monde il faut un peu d'organisation.

— Comme si tu te laisserais imposer quoi que ce soit, remarqua Bill avec un clin d'œil. Eh bien moi, le seul impératif que je vois pour aujourd'hui c'est que mes parents doivent arriver bientôt.

Gabrielle dissimula sa grimace derrière son bol de café pour ne pas vexer Bill qui croquait sereinement ses tartines. Encore des Weasley ! Mais ils étaient combien, au juste ?!

— Tu sais à quelle heure ils seront là ? demanda Fleur.

— Pas vraiment, répondit Bill, la bouche pleine.

Fleur fronça les sourcils.

— Ça ne va pas être très pratique ! s'énerva-t-elle. Il a justement l'air de faire beau et je pensais en profiter pour aller nous promener, la mer est enfin calme en ce moment, on aurait pu emmener les enfants jouer à la plage ou bien faire un peu de bateau, mais non, on ne peut jamais rien prévoir, vraiment Bill ...

Bill l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

— Calme-toi, Fleur-des-champs. Ils viendront en transplanant, ça ne prendra que quelques secondes. Si tu veux je peux leur passer un coup de feu pour leur demander de venir à une certaine heure. Tu préfères ?

— Qui est-ce qui va venir ? demanda George Weasley en apparaissant tout à coup au milieu d'eux.

Gabrielle sursauta. Victoire éclata de rire.

— George ! s'exclama Bill. T'es pas un peu vieux pour ça, franchement ?

— Pas du tout, encore heureux, répondit tranquillement George en allant d'un même mouvement attraper un pot de confiture, planter un baiser sonore sur la joue de Fleur et s'asseoir près de Gabrielle avec un grand soupir de contentement. Alors, demanda-t-il à nouveau, vous parliez de qui ?

— Excusez-le, intervint Angelina qui descendait l'escalier avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— Ah, bonjour Angie ! dit Bill. Tu sais, je me demande comment tu fais pour supporter cet animal à plein temps.

— Il a ses bons côtés, répondit l'ancienne Poursuiveuse en s'étirant comme une grande panthère. Est-ce que vous avez de l'Earl Grey, par hasard ?

— Il y en a dans ce placard, indiqua Fleur. Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi.

— Merci.

— Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu, insista George.

— Bonjour tout le monde ! lança joyeusement Percy en apparaissant à son tour avec toute sa petite famille, mini-Molly perchée sur son dos et Audrey lui tenant la main. Il a l'air de faire un temps radieux, aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a au programme ?

— Les parents doivent nous rejoindre.

— Excellent, excellent. Assieds-toi, ma Molly, je vais te préparer ton petit-déjeuner.

— Servez-vous comme vous voulez, tout est sur la table ou dans les placards.

— Merci beaucoup Fleur, dit poliment Audrey.

Assises chacune à un bout de la table, les sœurs Delacour échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Voilà, la smala débarquait, et c'en était fini d'être tranquilles. La table de la cuisine n'étant pas tout à fait assez grande pour accueillir tout ce monde, Gabrielle finit par abandonner sa place aux Potter qui arrivaient et partit retrouver le calme des étages.

D'ailleurs, l'invasion de la cuisine avait au moins le mérite de laisser libre la salle de bains, l'une des pièces que Gabrielle préférait dans la Chaumière.

Ah ça, Fleur avait allègrement râlé contre l'inconfort de Poudlard dans les lettres qu'elle lui avait écrites pendant son année là-bas. Mais il y avait une chose qu'elle avait apprécié : c'était la salle de bains des Préfets de l'école. Comment Fleur avait découvert son existence, ça, Gabrielle n'avait jamais complètement élucidé la question ... même si elle soupçonnait que la vertu de Roger Davies, ancien capitaine de Quidditch, avait dû succomber quelque part en chemin.

Quelle que fût l'histoire, le souvenir de cette immense piscine de marbre et de sa centaine de jets d'eau et de bulles parfumées avait laissé à Fleur un souvenir émerveillé. C'était le seul aménagement qu'elle avait demandé à Bill en s'installant dans la vieille Chaumière aux Coquillages, et le résultat était une superbe prouesse de magie. Faire rentrer une baignoire de vingt mètres de long dans une pièce qui n'en mesurait que cinq n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

Gabrielle s'accorda quelques longues minutes de barbotement dans la mousse avant de se résigner à abandonner la place aux autres qui s'impatientaient. Elle fila dans sa chambre, s'habilla de la première robe qui lui tomba sous la main et reprit la biographie de la fondatrice de Beauxbâtons.

La grande maison tremblait et résonnait des pas et des voix de toute la grande famille dérangée dans sa dignité habituelle, elle semblait soudain plus vivante. Les enfants jouaient, tombaient, pleuraient, se faisaient gronder ou consoler et recommençaient. George installa des pièges que seule Hermione savait déjouer, Ginny partit faire un petit tour de balai sous l'œil soucieux d'Harry, et dans le salon Ron et Bill s'affrontèrent dans une partie d'échecs acharnée. Audrey installa un chevalet face aux vagues pour s'essayer à l'aquarelle, encouragée par un Percy admiratif qui discutait avec Angelina des dernières actualités du Département des Transports Magiques. Le soleil brillait, et Gabrielle se décida à rejoindre les autres en emportant son livre dans le jardin.

Elle ne revit pas Fleur avant le déjeuner. Du côté de la Chaumière opposé à la mer se trouvait une petite cour pavée bordée de fleurs. Ils y installèrent de grandes tables recouvertes de nappes blanches que les enfants insistèrent pour décorer de tous les coquillages qu'ils avaient ramassés le matin. En installant le couvert avec Ron tandis qu'Harry et Bill apportaient des caisses de Bièraubeurre glacée, Gabrielle se surprit à sourire, grisée par le soleil et la brise au parfum salin. La compagnie joyeuse et bruyante des Weasley n'était pas de tout repos mais elle parvenait progressivement à lui changer les idées. Elle avait encore la vie devant elle, tout compte fait ! Quand il faisait si beau elle n'avait vraiment plus l'intention de se laisser miner le moral par qui que ce soit. Et surtout pas par un garçon qui avait été trop bête pour savoir l'apprécier ! Non, c'était décidé, elle en avait fini avec toutes ces bêtises.

« Pop ! » « Pop ! »

— Papa, maman ! Vous arrivez juste à temps ! s'exclama Bill tout à coup.

L'air s'était soudain brouillé pour prendre une teinte clairement rousse.

— Bonjour mon chéri ! répondit affectueusement Mrs Weasley en embrassant son fils aîné.

— Comment ça va, mon grand ? demanda Mr Weasley en tapotant l'épaule de Bill qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête.

— Bonjour Fleur ! Merci pour votre invitation. C'est vraiment charmant, ce que vous avez fait de cette maison.

— Merci Molly, vous êtes gentille, répondit aimablement Fleur.

Les petits se précipitèrent vers leurs grands-parents en poussant des cris de joie, et tous les autres membres de la famille quittèrent également la table pour les saluer. Gabrielle plia sa serviette et se leva, rassembla toute sa politesse et afficha son sourire le plus éclatant.

Le « Pop ! » significatif du Transplanage retentit une troisième fois.

— Eh, mais c'est ce bon vieux Charlie ! fit Ron.

— Charlie ! lança Bill d'une voix étonnée. Tu as pu venir finalement ? C'est génial !

— Comme tu le vois, répondit une voix sonore. La Roumanie, c'est fini !

— Viens, tu vas nous raconter ça !

Charlie Weasley ? Gabrielle ne gardait de lui qu'un lointain souvenir du mariage, une silhouette plutôt trapue et beaucoup de taches de rousseur ...

Et des yeux bleus. De grands yeux très bleus. Ça, elle l'avait oubliée. Un visage chaleureux qui portait les marques de tempêtes et de dragons. Des cheveux roux, inévitablement, coupés courts. De larges épaules, des bras puissants que révélaient les manches retroussées de sa chemise blanche. Un jean sombre. Gabrielle releva les yeux et croisa ce regard bleu.

— Mais c'est la petite Gabrielle ! Nom d'un Magyar, excuse-moi pour mes manières. Je suis Charlie, ravi de te revoir, dit-il en lui tendant la main avec un sourire lumineux.

Oh. Il avait même des fossettes.


	4. I Have A Dream

**J'ai honte, je crois que je n'ai jamais pris autant de retard dans l'écriture d'une fic ... 4 mois se sont passés depuis le chapitre précédent. Est-ce que vous êtes toujours là ? Je vais essayer de me replonger dans l'ambiance de cette fic pour repartir d'une bonne plume.**

**L'été des coquillages**

**Cadre**** : Six années ont passé depuis la guerre du monde sorcier. Les familles se sont retrouvées, consolées, agrandies. Les enfants ont grandi – et en particulier Gabrielle Delacour, qui quitte Beauxbâtons le cœur brisé. Bill et Fleur l'accueillent chez eux, dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages, pour fêter leur anniversaire de mariage en famille.**

_Le titre de chaque chapitre déterminera le thème musical associé._

**Chapitre 4**** : I have a dream (ABBA)**

— Et vous alors Gabrielle, qu'est-ce que vous souhaitez faire plus tard ? demanda aimablement Mr Weasley.

Assise en bout de table, Gabrielle reposa lentement ses couverts et vit tous les regards de la famille Weasley converger vers elle. Une intense envie de s'enfuir en hurlant traversa fugacement son esprit.

— Mais oui, c'est vrai que tu viens d'avoir ton diplôme de Beauxbâtons, n'est-ce pas ? enchérit Percy qui se faisait toujours un devoir d'être bien informé.

— Oui. Oui c'est ça, j'ai terminé ma dernière année en juin.

— Ah, la dernière année ! s'exclama Bill d'une voix émue. Ça c'était la belle époque, pas vrai Charlie ?

— Il faut reconnaître qu'après ta dernière année à Poudlard, Gryffondor n'a pas gagné la Coupe pendant un bon moment, admit Charlie en s'essuyant les lèvres sur sa serviette.

— La Coupe ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Gabrielle en espérant détourner le sujet aussi loin que possible de ses ambitions professionnelles inexistantes.

— On ne t'a jamais parlé de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ?

— Harry, tu peux retenir Hermione avant qu'elle ne nous récite toute _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ ?

Hermione décocha un regard noir à Ron et poursuivit en gardant la tête haute.

— C'est une compétition annuelle entre les quatre Maisons de Poudlard. Les élèves qui travaillent bien font gagner des points à leur Maison ...

— Comme Hermione, glissa Ron.

— ... et ceux qui font des entorses au règlement font perdre des points.

— Comme Fred et moi, indiqua George.

— Nous aussi ! s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron comme si s'attirer les foudres de leurs Professeurs avait constitué une compétition.

— Pff, soupira George, amateurs ! Tu peux me passer le pain, Perce ?

— On pouvait aussi gagner des points grâce aux matchs de Quidditch, ajouta Angelina.

— Nous n'avions pas de Maisons à Beauxbâtons, expliqua Gabrielle. Il y avait environ cinq classes d'élèves par année mais on n'y était pas plus attachés que ça.

Les anciens de Poudlard dévisagèrent les deux sœurs Delacour d'un air ébahi.

— Pas de Maisons ? Mais comment ça se passait ? Vous n'aviez pas de Répartition ? demanda Ginny, interloquée.

— Non, nous étions répartis de façon aléatoire dans les classes, répondit Fleur. Ou alors en fonction des cours qu'on choisissait, à partir de la cinquième année.

— Vous n'aviez pas d'option à choisir en troisième année ?

— On pouvait faire des activités extrascolaires si on voulait mais ça n'était pas obligatoire. En dehors de ça, tous les élèves suivaient les mêmes cours. Les options ne comptaient que pour le B.A.C.

— Le B.A.C. ? répéta Audrey d'un ton interrogatif.

— Le Brevet Académique de Charmes, c'est l'examen qu'on passe en dernière année, la renseigna Fleur.

— C'est intéressant comme système ! remarqua Mrs Weasley. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi différent du nôtre. N'est-ce pas Arthur que c'est intéressant ?

— Tout à fait, Molly, approuva Mr Weasley en reposant son verre de vin. Et alors Gabrielle, avec tous ces cours et ces activités, qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse pour l'avenir ?

Enfer et diablerie. On y revenait.

— Je ... Je pense que ... Je ne sais pas trop encore.

— Vous devez bien avoir des envies, une passion ?

— Laisse-la tranquille Papa, elle ne va pas trouver sa vocation entre la salade et le fromage, intervint Charlie en souriant. Est-ce qu'on change d'assiettes, Fleur ?

— Oui, on va passer au dessert.

— On va débarrasser, proposèrent Harry, Ron et Charlie en se levant de tables.

— Merci ! Il y a des fruits et une tarte aux citrouilles pour ceux qui ont encore faim.

* * *

— Je peux ? demanda Charlie en arrivant près du canapé sur lequel était posée Gabrielle, deux tasses de thé à la main.

— Bien sûr. Merci pour le thé, fit-elle en acceptant la tasse qu'il lui tendait.

L'heure était à la sieste pour les petits, leurs parents et Ginny qui avait également déclaré forfait. Bill était sorti avec ses parents pour leur faire faire le tour de la propriété, mais le temps maussade avait découragé les autres. Hermione lisait dans un fauteuil voisin tandis que Ron et Harry feuilletaient des albums de photos.

— J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir répondu à ta place tout à l'heure, reprit Charlie en s'installant à côté d'elle.

— Comment ça ?

— Quand mon père t'a demandé ce que tu voulais faire. Tu avais l'air de ne pas vraiment vouloir répondre ... Et pour être honnête j'avais surtout peur qu'il n'embraie en me posant la même question !

Gabrielle rit de sa franchise et l'assura qu'il n'y avait aucune rancœur de son côté.

— Papa s'intéresse à tous les gens qu'il rencontre mais il n'est pas toujours très subtil, indiqua Charlie avec affection.

— Oh, il est très gentil, le rassura tout de suite Gabrielle. Mais d'habitude quand ma mère me pose ce genre de questions ça tourne très vite au vinaigre, j'ai tellement le réflexe de m'énerver sur le sujet que j'ai failli être impolie.

— C'est pareil ...

— Alors tu ne retournes pas en Roumanie ? demanda Hermione. Pardon, je ne suis pas très subtile non plus pour intégrer une conversation mais ce bouquin m'ennuie ...

— On aura tout entendu ! s'exclama Charlie.

— Il est très mal écrit. Ne le répétez pas, Audrey a insisté pour que je le lise et ces histoires de vampires ... Enfin bref.

Gabrielle sourit à Hermione pour l'encourager. Sa présence la rassurait : elle avait une façon agréable d'être brillante sans lui donner l'impression qu'elle-même ne servait à rien. Et avec Hermione en intermédiaire, sa différence d'âge avec Charlie devenait moins impressionnante. Il était très gentil, bien sûr, mais elle se sentait très jeune face à lui et à tout ce qu'il avait sans doute déjà connu de la vie. Gabrielle avait l'habitude de vivre avec des amis de son âge et cette plongée dans un univers bien plus mature la déroutait parfois.

— Eh bien je te le confirme, je suis rentré pour de bon, répondit-il. En premier lieu parce qu'il y a un temps pour sauter du nid et un autre pour retrouver ses racines. Ma famille et l'Angleterre me manquaient.

— Mais dis-moi, Ron m'avait dit que tu étais avec quelqu'un en Roumanie, non ? poursuivit Hermione. Est-ce qu'elle rentre aussi ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret ...

Charlie s'éclaircit la gorge et affronta le sujet avec un sourire en coin.

— Je suis pris en flagrant délit ! Non, ça s'est terminé. C'est aussi pour ça que je rentre.

— C'est pas vrai ? s'étonna aussitôt Gabrielle.

— Si, si, tout à fait vrai, confirma Charlie, l'air vaguement mal à l'aise.

— Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie, c'est juste ... Je suis venue ici pour la même raison, avoua-t-elle. Une histoire qui s'est terminée.

— Vraiment ? fit Hermione d'un ton surpris. Je ne savais pas, j'en suis désolée.

— Ça ne fait rien, ça va mieux maintenant.

Charlie fit trinquer leurs deux tasses de thé, ses yeux bleus pleins de compassion.

— À la tienne, alors ! Et tant pis pour eux, ajouta-t-il gaiement. Je comprends ton avis de changer d'air, Fleur a bien fait de t'inviter ici.

Gabrielle répondit à son toast avec un sourire sincère. Cet échange de confidences la mettait plus à l'aise avec ce mystérieux Weasley venu d'ailleurs.

— Enfin avec tout ça je n'ai pas du tout pris le temps de me demander ce que je voulais faire de ma vie, soupira-t-elle en s'installant plus confortablement dans le canapé.

Hermione lui adressa un regard compréhensif.

— C'est difficile de choisir dès ton âge. Vous savez, les Moldus ont des systèmes d'éducation supérieure qui vont au-delà de leur premier niveau d'études et j'ai toujours trouvé ça bien plus intéressant, ça laisse davantage de temps pour choisir sa voie.

— Je crois qu'un Serdaigle de mon année était parti faire ça après Poudlard, quelque part du côté d'Oxford, dit Charlie en se grattant le menton. C'était assez curieux mais tu as raison, ça ne doit pas être une mauvaise idée.

— On nous en a parlé à Beauxbâtons mais c'est difficile de rejoindre le cursus Moldu, enchérit Gabrielle. Ils apprennent des choses tellement différentes de nous ! Et tellement inutiles, en général ...

— Ça pourrait être ton prochain challenge, ça, Hermione, proposa Charlie. Monter une université sorcière.

— Oh, je ne sais pas si j'ai la vocation pour être Professeur.

— Moi je pense que ça ne me déplairait pas. Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je postule à Poudlard pour enseigner les soins aux Créatures Magiques, tiens.

— Tu peux toujours demander un rendez-vous à McGonagall. Mais tu sais, ton profil serait aussi très apprécié au Ministère.

Charlie fit une grimace.

— Sans vouloir te vexer, Hermione, je crois que ce n'est vraiment pas mon style. Je ne me vois pas derrière un bureau.

— Moi non plus, je pense que ça ne me plairait pas, ajouta Gabrielle qui réfléchissait tout en parlant. Tous ces gens qui travaillent au même endroit et qui se connaissent à peine, je trouve ça un peu triste. Je crois ... Je crois que je préfèrerais travailler dans une petite boutique. Vendre des jolies choses, rencontrer des gens nouveaux tous les jours. Enfin, Je n'y connais rien mais je pense que ça pourrait me plaire.

— Ça peut être une bonne idée, fit Charlie avec enthousiasme.

— En tout cas ça serait toujours mieux que de continuer à tourner en rond dans ma chambre, j'aime beaucoup mes parents mais ...

— Si tu veux un peu d'expérience, tu peux tenter ta chance au Chemin de Traverse, suggéra Hermione. La plupart des boutiques cherchent souvent des assistants, surtout à cette période avec la rentrée qui approche, c'est toujours une folie à gérer pour eux. Là, ou bien à Pré-Au-Lard.

— Ah, voilà ! approuva Charlie. On n'a qu'à faire ça : je trouve un job à Poudlard et toi, Gabrielle, tu t'installes à Pré-Au-Lard. Comme ça tu ne seras pas trop perdue. Ça serait parfait, non ?

Hermione rit de sa proposition fantasque et Charlie l'accompagna joyeusement. Gabrielle remarqua à nouveau ses fossettes et avala une gorgée de thé brûlant pour se reconcentrer.

* * *

**Je fais de mon mieux pour que (spoiler alert) Gabrielle et Charlie ne tombent pas éperdument amoureux dès le premier coup d'œil, mais croyez-moi, mon irrépressible romantisme a du mal à se contenir !**

**Merci pour votre fidélité :-)**

**Lily Evans 2004**


	5. La Foule

**L'été des coquillages**

_Le titre de chaque chapitre déterminera le thème musical associé._

_Tout commentaire sur mes goûts musicaux sera considéré comme totalement inapproprié._

**Chapitre 5**** : Itsi Bitsi Petit Bikini (Dalida / Richard Anthony) et La Foule (Edith Piaf)**

— Tout le monde debout ! Il fait beau, on va se baigner ! clama une voix joyeuse, troublant soudain le calme matinal de la Chaumière.

Gabrielle battit des paupières en grognant et rabattit sa couverture sur son visage. Qui pouvait bien avoir l'idée de brailler comme ça dès le matin ?, se demanda-t-elle – avant de se rappeler qu'elle habitait dans une maison pleine de Weasley.

Les fauteurs de troubles ne s'en tinrent pas à leur premier appel. Gabrielle entendit les portes des chambres voisines être ouvertes brusquement, chaque entrée étant accompagnée de cris divers.

« George, dégage ! »

« Ginny, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? »

« DEGAGE ! »

« Tiens, c'est vrai qu'il fait beau. »

« Chut, voyons ! Molly dort encore ! »

« C'est la chambre de qui, ici ? »

Dans un éclair de lucidité, Gabrielle remit rapidement de l'ordre dans sa chemise de nuit, indécemment retroussée par le sommeil. Une seconde plus tard, Charlie débarquait avec un sourire espiègle.

— Salut Gabrielle ! Prête pour un plongeon ?

— Hum ... Mais la mer n'est pas un peu froide, le matin ? demanda-t-elle en arrangeant furtivement ses cheveux blonds.

— Pas du tout ! Une fois qu'on est dedans, elle est très bonne. Demande à George.

— Ah, bien sûr. D'accord, d'accord, j'arrive.

— Génial ! A tout de suite.

Gabrielle s'étira un moment puis se leva en gardant la couverture sur ses épaules. Elle alla ouvrir les volets de sa chambre et fut accueillie par un soleil resplendissant. Cependant, Charlie avait beau dire, il y avait quand même un petit courant d'air frais.

Dehors, les premiers levés descendaient déjà vers la plage. Mr Weasley tenait par la main un petit Teddy surexcité qui ce jour-là avait les cheveux bouton d'or. Mrs Weasley les accompagnait, un panier à la main et la tête couverte par un petit chapeau à fleurs.

Le ciel était sans nuage et le vent semblait être réduit à une petite brise. La mer, dans un dégradé de couleurs allant du bleu profond à l'anis en passant par le turquoise, scintillait sous le soleil. Il fallait avouer que c'était tentant.

Gabrielle prit seulement le temps de se brosser les dents puis enfila un maillot de bain et une paire de sandales, attrapa une serviette, un livre, et ses lunettes de soleil. Elle dévala les escaliers de la Chaumière, embrassa Fleur qui, en peignoir, terminait son café, et s'élança dehors d'un pas léger. Dans le jardin, Angelina habillait le petit Fred en s'efforçant de mettre chaque centimètre de sa peau de bébé à l'abri des rayons.

— Tu as besoin d'aide ? proposa Gabrielle.

— Oui, je veux bien ! fit Angelina avec reconnaissance. Est-ce que tu peux prendre le sac qui est là ?

— Bien sûr.

Fred babillait et gloussait tandis que sa mère lui enfonçait un bonnet de toile blanche sur la tête.

— Voilà, fin prêt. On y va ? lança Angelina à Gabrielle en prenant Fred dans ses bras.

— Je te suis !

Les deux jeunes femmes entamèrent le chemin en silence, jusqu'à ce que Gabrielle se résigne à évoquer la météo pour briser la glace.

— Ils ont vraiment eu une bonne idée de nous faire lever, le temps est magnifique.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Cela dit George tient rarement en place le matin, quel que soit le temps qu'il fait. S'il fait beau, on part souvent faire des promenades en balai, même si on en a moins eu l'occasion depuis que je suis tombée enceinte de Fred. Et s'il pleut trop pour sortir, il ira passer des heures en cuisine pour faire des expériences et concocter de nouvelles farces.

— Est-ce que tu l'aides parfois ? demanda Gabrielle.

— De temps en temps, oui. Je n'aime pas trop le laisser seul ... Ron vient assez souvent aussi, il l'aide de plus en plus à la boutique maintenant.

Gabrielle hésita un instant à aborder le triste sujet du compagnon disparu des farces de George.

— Fleur m'a beaucoup parlé de Fred. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir mieux connu. Je l'avais seulement vu au mariage de Fleur et Bill ... il avait l'air très sympathique, conclut-elle maladroitement, gênée de ne pas pouvoir rendre un meilleur hommage au fameux jumeau.

— Oui, Fred était extraordinaire, approuva Angelina en embrassant son fils sur le nez. Il nous manque beaucoup, à nous tous, mais je préfère évoquer les bons souvenirs plutôt que de le pleurer. Je pense que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. J'étais allée au bal de Noël avec lui, tu sais ?

— C'est vrai ?

— Oui, l'année où on a rencontré ta sœur justement. Il avait une façon de danser ... Très enthousiaste ! Franchement, j'ai cru qu'il y aurait des blessés.

Gabrielle rit à cette joyeuse évocation. Elle était ravie qu'Angelina se montre enfin plus amicale. Elles arrivèrent à la plage et Gabrielle déposa le sac contenant les affaires de Fred. George courut pour les rejoindre.

— Merci pour le sac ! Angie, où est-ce que tu veux que j'installe le parasol ?

— De ce côté-là, près du petit rocher, ça sera très bien.

Gabrielle alla salue les parents Weasley puis choisit à son tour un endroit pour installer sa serviette. La plage était une superbe petite crique isolée, le sable blanc chauffant doucement sous le soleil du matin. Ils y étaient parfaitement tranquilles car aucun touriste de la région n'avait apparemment repéré l'endroit. Habituée aux côtes bondées de l'Atlantique, Gabrielle apprécia le confort de ne pas avoir à lutter pour le moindre mètre carré.

Cependant, la plage lui paraissait encore bien vide. L'essentiel de la famille n'était pas encore arrivé. Gabrielle se retourna vers la Chaumière aux Coquillages qui les surplombait : Hermione descendait le chemin, d'immenses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, et Ron la suivait en bâillant. La famille de Percy avait eu l'air de bien vouloir se laisser tenter et ne tarderait sûrement pas longtemps. Fleur, en revanche, prendrait sans doute le temps de finir son café et de se faire désirer. Quant à Charlie ... elle ne le voyait pas.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Gabrielle décida de ne pas retarder davantage l'échéance et s'avança vers la mer. Les premières vaguelettes qui vinrent lécher ses pieds étaient à peu près tièdes, les suivantes furent plus fraîches. Par réflexe, elle s'arrêta brièvement quand l'eau arriva au niveau de ses genoux. Mais après tout, foutu pour foutu, il ne servait à rien de prolonger le supplice : elle courut en avant et plongea la tête dans la première grande vague qu'elle croisa. Ah ! Que c'était vivifiant !

— Attends-nous ! s'exclama une voix sur la plage.

Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Teddy qui piaillait de bonheur et s'efforçait de produire le plus possible d'éclaboussures autour de lui. Il fut encore plus ravi quand George se mit à le jeter en l'air et à le rattraper juste avant qu'il ne finisse à l'eau. Mr et Mrs Weasley se tenaient par la taille et restaient près du bord, souriant avec tendresse à leur petite famille. Gabrielle prit le temps de faire quelques brasses, renonça à faire la planche au milieu de toute l'agitation, puis sortit de l'eau.

Se sécher au soleil par une belle journée d'été était décidément l'une des meilleurs choses qu'il soit. Gabrielle décida de s'accorder quelques instants pour se faire rôtir le dos avant de faire quelque chose de plus productif. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à une douce torpeur en écoutant les vagues.

— Alors, tu ne vas pas te baigner ? fit la voix de Charlie près d'elle.

Gabrielle tourna mollement la tête dans sa direction et cligna des yeux. Charlie se tenait debout, simplement vêtu d'un long maillot de bain sombre, les yeux pétillants. Il tenait par la main la petite Victoire qui trépignait d'impatience.

— J'en reviens tout juste ! expliqua-t-elle.

— Tiens, c'est vrai.

Charlie se pencha vers elle et essuya nonchalamment une goutte d'eau qui s'attardait sur son dos. Gabrielle frissonna.

— Alors, elle est bonne, non ? demanda Charlie.

— Excellente.

— Parfait. Je plonge et je reviens, garde-moi une place.

Gabrielle se retourna pour s'asseoir à moitié et le regarda s'éloigner, entraîné par Victoire aux bras ornés de bouées en plastique jaune. Presque toute la famille avait fini par descendre : Ginny, plus enceinte que jamais, gardaient les plus petits à l'ombre d'un parasol avec Audrey pendant que les autres jouaient dans les vagues. Charlie prit Victoire dans ses bras et l'éleva vers le ciel en courant vers la mer, déchaînant une vague de cris réjouis. Gabrielle les observa un moment en souriant, puis tenta de trouver une position confortable pour attaquer son nouveau livre. Après les origines de Beauxbâtons, elle se lançait dans un roman moldu d'aventures policières, œuvre d'un certain Galbraith.

Comme il l'avait promis, Charlie ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et s'allongea à même le sable en s'étirant comme un grand fauve. Gabrielle laissa traîner son regard sur les innombrables taches de rousseur qui couvraient son dos et ses épaules musclées. Quelques cicatrices, fines et blanches, témoignaient çà et là de ses confrontations avec les dragons de Roumanie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lis de beau ?

— L'histoire d'un détective soi-disant raté qui remonte la pente en élucidant brillamment une affaire impossible.

— C'est bien ?

— Oui, j'aime beaucoup.

— Je t'admire. Je ne suis plus vraiment un grand lecteur. J'aimais bien, quand j'étais à Poudlard, mais ces dernières années je n'ai jamais su trouver le temps.

— Tu devrais essayer de t'y remettre, c'est tout à fait addictif une fois qu'on a commencé. Ma mère dit toujours que : « si on n'a pas le temps, il faut le prendre ». Bon, après c'est vrai que je finis souvent par rogner dans mes heures de sommeil.

— Mais ça en vaut la peine ?

— Absolument !

— Alors j'essaierai. Il faudra que tu me donnes des conseils.

— Avec plaisir.

Charlie lui fit un clin d'œil et Gabrielle lui sourit. Elle appréciait de plus en plus sa compagnie. Charlie avait un charme naturel qui le rendait facilement accessible, et il savait puiser adroitement dans sa grande réserve d'anecdotes dragonesques sans se rendre pédant pour autant. Par instants, il avait également un petit sourire en coin, impénétrable – Merlin savait ce qui se tramait alors dans ses pensées.

Et Gabrielle n'avait certainement rien contre la façon qu'il avait parfois de la regarder. Elle rejeta en arrière ses longs cheveux blonds encore humides d'eau salée, comme un vieux réflexe de l'époque où tous les garçons de Beauxbâtons, jeunes ou vieux, la suivaient des yeux.

Ils restèrent à la plage toute la matinée, alternant entre la mer et le soleil, les jeux, les siestes, les bavardages. Gabrielle prétexta un appétit terrible pour s'éclipser la première et profiter de la salle de bains avant qu'elle ne soit prise d'assaut. En regagnant la Chaumière, elle croisa Bill et Fleur qui n'étaient pas descendus et s'occupaient de mettre la table en attendant le retour des troupes.

— Vous ne vouliez pas vous baigner ? demanda Gabrielle à sa sœur pendant que Bill emportait les assiettes dehors.

— Si, si ... répondit son aînée avec un air vaguement rêveur. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, petit moineau, ça n'était pas désagréable d'avoir la maison rien que pour nous, pour une fois.

Gabrielle ne demanda pas plus de détails, mais nota mentalement la date et la possibilité qu'un nouveau petit neveu ou une nouvelle nièce soit attendu∙e au printemps suivant.

* * *

La journée avait tenu ses promesses du matin et le temps était resté au beau fixe, permettant bien des promenades et des demi-parties de Quidditch. Gabrielle avait appris à Victoire et Molly à faire des couronnes de marguerites et les avait coiffées des plus réussies, au grand attendrissement de leurs parents. Hermione l'avait rejointe et était parvenue à tenir les enfants tranquilles en leur lisant quelques vieux contes moldus évoquant des voleurs orientaux et des princesses des océans.

Harry avait reçu des lettres d'amis de la famille et en faisait la lecture à quelques Weasley rassemblés autour de lui. George et Ginny se taquinaient mutuellement tandis que Percy levait les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé. Charlie, Bill et Angelina débattaient assidument des résultats de la précédente saison de Quidditch. De ce que Gabrielle en comprit en captant quelques bribes de conversation, les Kestrels de Kenmare avaient fait preuve d'une fourberie inouïe pour remporter la victoire face aux Orgueilleux de Portree. La défaite catastrophique des Tornades de Tutshill, en revanche, avait surpris tout le monde.

Puis Charlie attrapa un petit Teddy qui passait, le serra dans ses bras et lui administra une terrible cure de chatouilles.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Bill annonça que le visage moldu voisin organisait ce soir-là une petite fête locale.

— Ça n'est pas l'événement de l'année mais on y est déjà passés quelques fois et généralement, on s'y amuse bien. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

— Une fête moldue ? Mais quelle bonne idée ! se réjouit Arthur Weasley.

— Carrément ! s'exclama Ron, soutenu par George.

— Volontiers, enchérit Hermione.

— Charlie, Percy, vous êtes partants ? s'enquit Bill.

— Oh moi toujours, tu me connais, assura Charlie.

— Pourquoi pas ? fit Percy en consultant sa femme du regard.

— Est-ce qu'ils passent de la bonne musique, au moins ? demanda Molly en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui maman, je te promets que ce ne sera pas de la musique de sauvages. En revanche je ne pense pas pouvoir te garantir du Celestina Moldubec.

Fleur ricana discrètement. Gabrielle répondit qu'elle serait également de la partie.

— Tu te sentirais d'attaque ? demanda Harry à Ginny.

— Bien sûr, je ne suis pas en sucre.

— Parfait, alors !

Ils se mirent en route le soir venu, après un dîner léger et alors que le soleil brillait encore résolument vers l'Ouest. Le village, qui n'était ni très éloigné ni très grand, était gaiement décoré de lampions et de banderoles multicolores. Les maisons, de petite taille, arboraient des façades claires, ornées de volets de couleurs vives. Tous les habitants semblaient être sortis de chez eux, certains ayant installé devant leur porte des stands de limonade vers lesquels les enfants se précipitèrent, les autres se dirigeant tranquillement vers la place principale. Celle-ci était située à l'ombre du clocher d'une petite église et comportait en son centre une jolie fontaine entourée d'un parterre de fleurs. Sur l'un des côtés, une estrade avait été aménagée, et de l'autre un bar attendait les fêtards assoiffés.

La lumière du jour commençait à décliner. Fleur faisait rire sa petite sœur en lui racontant la fête de l'année précédente et les danses extravagantes que les Moldus aimaient tant danser à l'unisson, et ce quel que ce soit leur degré d'alcoolémie.

— Tu aurais vu ce vieux lourdaud, il avait une vraie moustache de phoque, et pourtant il les faisait toutes valser !

Un petit groupe de musiciens s'installait sur l'estrade et commençait à accorder leurs instruments. La foule devenait plus dense autour d'eux et les Weasley se regroupèrent instinctivement, bien que leur couleur de cheveux les rende tous facilement identifiables. Le maire du village monta sur l'estrade pour prononcer un bref discours, remercier ceux du village qui avaient contribué à l'organisation, accueillir ceux qui étaient venus de loin, et annoncer le début des festivités. Tous applaudirent avec enthousiasme.

— Bravo ! Bravo ! clama George.

Angelina lui donna un coup de coude.

L'orchestre attaqua les premières notes d'un morceau qui se révéla être tout à fait au goût de Mrs Weasley. Son mari lui tendit aussitôt la main pour aller étrenner ensemble la piste de danse, et leurs enfants les acclamèrent en sifflant. Bill suivit l'exemple en entraînant Fleur à son tour, et Gabrielle sourit de voir la fierté inextinguible dans les yeux de son beau-frère, comme à chaque fois que les regards incrédules d'une foule d'inconnus lui rappelaient tout ce que la beauté de son épouse avait d'irréel. Le reste de la famille se laissa bientôt tenter à son tour : Percy se révélait un excellent danseur, Hermione retint Ron par le col de sa chemise pour l'empêcher de fuir, tandis que Harry et Ginny se lançaient dans un slow.

George et Angelina se dévouèrent pour rester de côté avec Fred et la petite Molly et, assis sur un banc, claquaient des doigts en se balançant en rythme.

— Est-ce que tu veux danser avec moi ?

Gabrielle tourna la tête, baissa les yeux et crut fondre d'attendrissement en voyant le petit Teddy lui adresser un grand sourire.

— Bien sûr ! répondit-elle joyeusement.

Elle se laissa emmener par le petit garçon ravi qui se mit à se trémousser énergiquement et avec un indéniable sens du rythme. Gabrielle riait de plaisir, et sa gaieté redoubla quand elle aperçut Charlie qui faisait danser Victoire en la laissant se tenir sur ses pieds. Lorsque le morceau s'acheva, Harry vint récupérer Teddy en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

— Tu ne lui as pas trop marché sur les pieds, j'espère ? demanda-t-il au petit garçon.

— Pas du tout !

— Tu étais parfait, Teddy, l'assura Gabrielle. Tu m'accorderas une autre danse tout à l'heure, promis ?

Teddy hocha la tête, rayonnant, puis courut se blottir dans les jupes de Ginny.

— Eh bien, il fait encore assez chaud, non ? Que dirais-tu d'un verre ? proposa Harry.

— Volontiers.

— Je vous suis ! intervint Charlie qui venait de confier Victoire à son père. Alors Gabrielle, tu t'es bien entendue avec Teddy ? lui demanda-t-il pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bar.

Harry adressa un geste au serveur pour demander trois verres de leur vin le plus pétillant.

— Bien sûr, il est adorable. Et ce don qu'il a est vraiment incroyable ! Je veux dire, en plus d'être Métamorphomage, j'ai l'impression qu'il sait se faire adorer de tout le monde.

— Sa mère était comme ça aussi, pas vrai Harry ?

— C'est son portrait craché. Sacrée Tonks ...

— Tu sais, c'était une de mes meilleures amies quand j'étais à Poudlard, raconta Charlie.

— Elle n'était pas à Poufsouffle ? demanda Harry.

— Si, mais ça n'empêche pas. On avait pas mal de cours ensemble et je l'ai tout de suite repérée. Elle me faisait tellement penser à Fred et George – d'ailleurs elle leur a bien préparé le terrain. En revanche c'était impensable de la faire approcher d'un dragon, elle était bien trop maladroite !

— Ça, je veux bien le croire, approuva Harry avec un sourire nostalgique.

La musique reprit et les ramena tous vers la piste qui était désormais bien remplir. Gabrielle fut invitée à danser par quasiment tous les garçons de la famille : Bill était son préféré, mais George était le plus amusant. Teddy tint parole et dansa une nouvelle fois avec elle, puis Gabrielle lui suggéra subtilement d'aller inviter sa petite cousine Victoire. La nuit tomba, il faisait encore chaud, et ni l'orchestre ni le bar ne s'accordaient de pause au grand bonheur des danseurs.

Toute la ville était en fête. Gabrielle entendait les rires et les cris de joie fuser, éclater, rebondir dans la foule tout autour d'elle. Etourdie par la danse, un peu ivre peut-être, Gabrielle resta un instant figée au milieu du monde qui tournoyait autour d'elle. Un danseur un peu trop énergique la bouscula, elle se retourna, chancela, et atterrit dans les bras d'un homme. Gabrielle releva la tête : c'était Charlie, ses yeux bleus, son sourire éclatant et ses taches de rousseur.

L'orchestre entonna la mélodie d'une farandole et la foule les entraîna dans la ronde. Bien loin de la relâcher, Charlie la serra davantage contre lui. Gabrielle se laissa écraser au point de pouvoir entendre les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Entraînés par le flot de la danse, ils se laissèrent porter en gardant les yeux rivés l'un vers l'autre, Charlie enserrant sa taille tandis que Gabrielle s'accrochait à ses épaules. Le balancement de la ronde, la joie débordante des alentours les enivraient et les faisait sourire sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Gabrielle se sentait terriblement bien, la tête légère, un peu exaltée. Elle se rapprocha davantage de son cavalier. Elle aurait voulu s'approcher encore plus. Quel goût pouvaient avoir ses lèvres ? Quel parfum avait sa peau ? Et si l'envie lui prenait de détacher les premiers boutons de sa chemise, qu'arriverait-il ?

Elle se sentait grisée, presque étourdie. Charlie. Elle l'appréciait depuis son arrivée, mais ce soir-là c'était autre chose. Une chaleur, une envie, un doux supplice. Le désir éperdu de mordre ce mystérieux sourire. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Ils se connaissaient à peine, il était bien plus âgé qu'elle, ils ne partageraient ensemble que quelques jours de vacances avant de se quitter. Mais par Merlin ... Elle le voulait. Et à en croire le regard si intense qu'il posait sur elle, il n'en pensait pas moins.

Quelqu'un tomba, un mouvement brusque dérangea la ronde des danseurs et en brisa la belle harmonie. Gabrielle trébucha et, inexplicablement, fut arrachée des bras de Charlie. Mais la danse reprit aussitôt et les entraîna chacun à toute allure dans une direction différente. Elle ne le voyait plus. Les pieds écrasés, les bras meurtris, Gabrielle se vit perdue, ne reconnaissant plus aucun visage autour d'elle. Elle tenta de se débattre mais la foule était si compacte qu'elle l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement autre que de suivre le flot. Elle fut contrainte de se laisser emporter au milieu de tous ces inconnus étouffants et pénibles. Elle en aurait pleuré de déception. Impossible de crier ni d'appeler tant le bruit de la musique et des rires était assourdissant. Charlie avait disparu. Le charme était rompu, la griserie envolée.

Finalement, Gabrielle parvint à s'extraire de la masse des gens et se retrouva dans une petite rue calme donnant sur la place de la fête. Elle prit un long moment pour reprendre son souffle, rajuster une manche déchirée de sa robe, et calmer la frénésie qui agitait son esprit. Le temps qu'elle se résigne à reprendre le chemin de la place, l'animation avait déjà baissé d'un ton. Il se faisait tard. Beaucoup commençaient à rentrer chez eux, la démarche plus ou moins assurée.

— Ah Gabrielle, te voilà ! fit Fleur à quelque distance. Tu viens ? On va y aller.

Soulagée de retrouver sa sœur, Gabrielle ne fit aucune difficulté et récupéra ses affaires. Bill était encore là, ainsi que Ron, Hermione, Harry, George et Angelina, mais elle ne voyait pas les autres. Elle ne voyait pas ...

— Il y en a qui sont déjà partis ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

— Mes parents sont rentrés assez tôt en emmenant les petits, expliqua Bill. Percy et Audrey n'ont pas fait long feu, et puis Charlie a ramené Ginny qui fatiguait, même si elle refusait de l'avouer.

— Ah.

Il était parti.

— Elle allait bien, quand même ?

— Oui, oui, la rassura Harry, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de s'en aller et je n'aime pas avoir le mauvais rôle dans ces cas-là.

Il était parti. Ça valait peut-être mieux.

Ils regagnèrent la Chaumière aux Coquillages en silence, un peu sonnés par la musique et le vin. Gabrielle n'était pas très chaudement vêtue et frissonnait dans la brise nocturne. Elle n'aspirait qu'à se blottir dans son lit et à hurler sa frustration à son oreiller. Il était parti, sans l'attendre. Avait-il seulement eu une once des pensées qu'elle lui avait prêtées ? Que cachait-il, bon sang, derrière ce maudit petit sourire ? Et elle, pourquoi s'obstinait-elle dans ce béguin ridicule ?

Dire qu'elle était venue jusque là pour en oublier un autre ...

**Oui, bien sûr que c'est mon côté Normande qui vous parle quand j'évoque les délices d'une mer bien fraîche et d'une plage déserte :) J'en profite pour envoyer toutes mes amitiés à mes Niçoises préférées et à leurs terribles galets.**

**Cela dit ça n'est pas évident d'imaginer une chaude journée d'été quand on se cache sous les pulls.**

**Décidément cette histoire sent beaucoup trop dangereusement le vécu. Damn you, Charlie. Et j'ai complètement plagié la chanson de notre chère Edith Piaf. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **


	6. Coups et Blessures

**L'été des coquillages**

_Le titre de chaque chapitre déterminera le thème musical associé._

**Chapitre 6**** : Coups et blessures (BB Brunes), le 2****ème**** mouvement du Concerto pour Flûte et Harpe K.299 (Mozart), et Bedroom Hymns (Florence + The Machine)**

La nuit de Gabrielle fut perturbée par des rêves incohérents où Charlie, gêné, lui expliquait qu'elle avait vraiment un trop mauvais accent anglais pour monter sur un dragon.

« C'est vrai, tu vas tomber sur les coquillages ! » confirmait Hermione (à qui poussaient des plumes), tandis que Fleur, prenant son petit-déjeuner au lit avec ses lunettes de soleil, commentait gravement : « Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn. »

Elle se réveilla trop tôt, la tête lourde, incapable de se rendormir ni de se décider à descendre. Elle redoutait de croiser Charlie, ne sachant pas comment se comporter face à lui après leur danse de la veille. En parler ? Ne pas en parler ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Elle n'était pas sûre d'en être capable ... mais après vingt bonnes minutes passées à repousser ses draps et à réarranger son oreiller, l'envie de se lever fut la plus forte. Gabrielle partit à l'attaque de sa journée.

La cuisine de la Chaumière aux Coquillages était silencieuse mais elle n'était pas vide. Ron et Harry, qui avaient de petits yeux, communiquaient par des gestes lents pour se passer le thé ou les toasts grillés. Angelina finissait sa nuit sur l'épaule de son mari, et George lui-même n'élevait pas la voix.

Fraîche et dispose, Gabrielle contempla ce mystérieux spectacle.

— Hum ... Bonjour ? osa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Chiuuuut ! siffla Ron dans un murmure.

George se prit la tête dans les mains. Celle d'Angelina finit sur la table.

— Moins fort, souffla Harry.

— Ça ne va pas ? demanda Gabrielle, le plus doucement possible.

— Ces Moldus ... On ne peut jamais faire confiance à ce qu'ils mettent dans leur punch, grimaça George.

— Chiuuuut ! gémit encore Ron en se collant les mains sur les oreilles. Mon crâne ...

— Tu vas bien, toi ? s'étonna Angelina auprès de Gabrielle.

— Oui, bien sûr. Un peu fatiguée mais sinon ...

— C'est beau, la jeunesse, renifla Harry.

— Passe les 25 et on en reparlera, petite tête, prédit George d'un ton sombre.

— Chiuuuuteuh !

Gabrielle masqua un sourire moqueur et alluma la cafetière d'un coup de baguette. Au dehors, des nuages sombres amoncelés s'apprêtaient à livrer leur cargaison de pluie : le temps idéal pour qui voulait rester tranquillement chez soi et se remettre des agapes de la veille. Tout en s'activant pour faire griller quelques tranches de pain, Gabrielle jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle. Non, il n'était pas là. Il n'y avait personne au salon, ni aucune tête rousse en vue dans le jardin. Elle retint un soupir. Par les Vélanes, elle avait l'impression ces jours-ci de passer son temps à le chercher des yeux.

L'arôme du café s'éleva bientôt dans la cuisine, humé avec plaisir par Hermione qui descendait à son tour.

— J'en prendrais bien une tasse, s'il te plaît Gabrielle. Bonjour, tout le monde ! Oui, je sais, ajouta-t-elle tranquillement en embrassant Ron qui maugréait en se bouchant les oreilles de plus belle. Il doit me rester un peu de Détoxine si ça intéresse quelqu'un ...

Les mains de George, Harry, Ron et Angelina fusèrent aussitôt en l'air pour quémander une goutte de la fameuse – et si délicate ! – potion de lendemain de fêtes. Hermione rit et fouilla dans la poche de sa robe de chambre – une poche qui semblait assez profonde pour contenir tout l'attirail d'un apothicaire, d'ailleurs.

Gabrielle décida de servir à tout le monde une tasse de café corsé pour compléter l'effet de la potion et pour en combattre les arômes trop puissants. Les petits Teddy et Victoire firent ensuite leur apparition, piaillant pour exiger leur chocolat du matin ainsi que quelques câlins en accompagnement.

— Tu as vu comme j'ai dansé hier, dis, tu as vu ! demanda Victoire à sa tante Delacour en grimpant dans ses bras, les yeux encore plein d'excitation.

— Oui ma belle, tu étais très bien, l'assura Gabrielle en couvrant ses joues rondes de baisers.

— Toi aussi tu étais bien, Tatie, répondit poliment Victoire.

Tante et nièce restèrent confortablement installées ensemble jusqu'à ce que Bill vienne récupérer sa fille pour lui donner son petit-déjeuner. Gabrielle termina son café et, après s'être assurée que les malades de la veille étaient désormais bien rétablis grâce aux bons soins d'Hermione, remonta pour gagner la salle de bain.

Elle poussa la porte d'un geste machinal ... et se rendit compte que l'occupant précédent avait oublié d'en fermer le verrou. À moitié vêtu dans l'atmosphère saturée d'humidité, Charlie achevait de se sécher les cheveux.

— Oh, pardon ! s'exclama Gabrielle.

Charlie se retourna.

— Excuse-moi, désolée, excuse-moi, bredouilla précipitamment Gabrielle en refermant aussitôt la porte.

— Non c'est bon, répondit-il comme si de rien n'était, j'ai presque terminé.

Gabrielle s'appuya au mur en fermant les yeux aussi fort que possible, comme pour chasser de son esprit les images entrevues. Ou peut-être pour les mémoriser. Maudit rouquin. Maudits muscles. Fichues cicatrices de dragon.

— Voilà, je te laisse la place.

Le regard de Charlie croisa brièvement le sien et fila aussitôt.

— Merci, fit Gabrielle alors que Charlie était déjà descendu deux étages plus bas.

C'était idiot, elle en avait vu tout autant lorsqu'ils étaient allés à la plage (et vu bien davantage, d'ailleurs, sur d'autres modèles). Mais les illusions qu'elle avait formées en dansant avec lui, la veille, prenaient subitement une autre couleur. Gabrielle sentit ses joues rougir et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, où une trace du parfum de Charlie s'attardait encore.

* * *

Cet après-midi-là, le temps demeura gris et bon nombre des Weasley préférèrent s'occuper à l'intérieur. Seule Mrs Weasley eut l'énergie d'emmener les plus jeunes jusqu'à la plage pour leur faire ramasser des coquillages. Ils en rapportèrent un plein seau, aussi variés de taille et de couleur que l'on puisse rêver. Mrs Weasley passa alors le relai à son dernier fils tandis qu'elle-même s'installait avec un tricot vert entre les mains : Ron réunit tous les enfants autour de lui et remporta un franc succès en faisant léviter les jolis coquillages à l'aide d'un _Wingardium Leviosa_ magistral.

Hermione lui adressa un clin d'œil depuis le petit bureau où elle travaillait à la rédaction d'un article sur les droits aux congés des Elfes de Maison. Percy, appuyé contre le bureau, la regardait écrire d'un air absorbé et l'interrompait régulièrement pour l'interroger sur un point de jurisprudence.

À la table du salon, Harry s'était efforcé d'enseigner à cette bande de sorciers incultes le fameux jeu moldu de la crapette : il affrontait Fleur, tandis que Gabrielle jouait contre Ginny. Très enthousiaste, Mr Weasley avait décidé de partir au village voisin pour voir s'il ne trouverait pas un guide sur les jeux de cartes à la librairie locale – dans le cas contraire, il comptait faire l'acquisition d'un maximum de journaux moldus pour s'essayer aux mots croisés.

Le jeu de cartes était distrayant. Absorbée dans sa stratégie, Gabrielle faisait de son mieux pour empêcher son cerveau de tourner à plein régimes sur d'autres sujets de pensée ...

— C'est fou comme les jours passent vite, remarqua Ginny en abattant un valet de carreau. J'ai l'impression qu'on est arrivés hier, et on est déjà à la fin du mois !

— Eh oui ! sourit Fleur en regardant Bill, de l'autre côté du salon. Notre anniversaire de mariage tombe dans deux jours. D'ailleurs si je ne me trompe pas, on fêtera aussi celui de Harry la veille, c'est bien ça ?

— Oh, pour ça peu importe, répondit Harry avec simplicité. Mais pour votre fête, qu'est-ce que tu prévois de particulier ? Est-ce qu'on peut vous aider dans les préparatifs ?

— Ce n'est pas de refus ! Rien d'exceptionnel : un bon dîner, peut-être quelques feux d'artifice dans le jardin pour amuser les petits ... Mais c'est vrai, j'aurai sûrement besoin d'aide pour les courses et tout le reste.

— On pourra y aller tout à l'heure, si tu veux.

— Bonne idée. Merci, Harry.

Gabrielle se rongea un ongle nerveusement : elle avait mal joué, elle avait raté l'occasion de faire un coup brillant et maintenant Ginny prenait l'avantage. Elle avait aussi complètement oublié de voir le temps passer. Le mois de juillet s'achevait, et l'anniversaire de mariage de Bill et Fleur – la raison pour laquelle ils étaient tous venus ici – allait avoir lieu dans seulement deux jours. Que se passerait-il ensuite ? L'accord tacite semblait être que tout le monde rentrerait chez soi une fois l'événement passé ...

Charlie allait sans doute repartir, lui aussi. Il allait repartir avec un sourire, un « À bientôt » cordial, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Et, de fait, il ne s'était pas vraiment passé quoi que ce soit ... Elle ne le reverrait probablement pas avant la prochaine réunion familiale, dans un an, deux peut-être.

Une fois de plus elle le chercha des yeux, mais sans le trouver. Il lui semblait qu'il s'était retiré dans la bibliothèque un peu plus tôt. À vrai dire elle l'avait à peine aperçu de la journée, à croire qu'il l'évitait. Si du moins il lui accordait assez d'importance pour prendre la peine de l'éviter. Gabrielle serra le poing et soupira de frustration. Elle détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance.

Quelques instants plus tard, cependant, un rayon de soleil apparut et Charlie traversa le salon, un livre à la main, pour se diriger vers la porte du jardin.

— Si vous me cherchez, je vais lire un peu dehors, annonça-t-il à la cantonade.

— Crapette ! s'exclama Fleur triomphalement, en profitant d'un coup de hasard pour remporter sa partie contre Harry.

— Bien joué ! reconnut le Survivant sans rancune. Ginny, Gabrielle, vous vous en sortez ?

— Pas mal, pas mal, répondit Ginny avec un sourire carnassier.

Gabrielle était en mauvaise posture mais haussa les épaules et continua à se défendre vaillamment. Une idée lui était venue et, finalement, elle souhaitait surtout que le jeu se termine vite. Elle applaudit donc Ginny quand celle-ci, toute joyeuse, parvint à poser sa dernière carte.

— J'ai encore des progrès à faire mais je prendrai ma revanche, promit Gabrielle.

— À ta disposition, _frenchy_, fit Ginny avec un clin d'œil.

Comme ils l'avaient prévu, Harry et Fleur annoncèrent alors leur intention de partir faire des courses pour préparer les célébrations à venir. George, Bill et Angelina se portèrent volontaires pour les aider à porter les paquets.

— Est-ce que tu veux nous accompagner ? demanda Fleur à sa sœur en enfilant une veste.

— Je ... je vais plutôt rester ici, si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, répondit Gabrielle en ramenant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. J'aimerais bien me reposer un peu, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi hier.

— Te reposer, hum ? répéta Fleur, l'observant d'un œil perçant. Pas de souci, petit moineau. Si c'est bien ce que tu as en tête.

— Ce que j'ai en tête ? Oui, bien sûr, répondit Gabrielle innocemment.

Le reste de la famille était déjà dehors et ne pouvait pas les entendre. Fleur jeta un regard appuyé vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin, par où l'on pouvait voir Charlie assis sur un banc de pierre, puis revint à sa sœur.

— Je suis ta sœur et je vois tout, l'avertit-elle en secouant ses beaux cheveux blonds. Méfie-toi, petit moineau. Mais amuse-toi bien, ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant. À tout à l'heure !

Gabrielle regarda sa sœur s'éloigner en se demandant exactement ce qu'elle avait pu voir, ou deviner. Sans doute presque tout. Fleur la connaissait depuis toujours et mieux que personne. D'ailleurs, elle avait très bien percé ses intentions. Gabrielle ne comptait pas laisser Charlie s'en aller si facilement.

Elle sortit de la maison et marcha vers le banc où Charlie se tenait, plongé dans son livre.

— Tu as décidé de te remettre à la lecture, alors ? demanda-t-elle nonchalamment.

Charlie leva les yeux vers elle tandis qu'elle s'asseyait près de lui, l'air aussi fraîche et pimpante que si elle n'avait pas passé toute la nuit précédente à danser et s'enivrer.

— Tout à fait, tu m'as convaincu. Je suis allé piocher dans la bibliothèque de Bill et Fleur. Ils ont surtout des classiques, mais pourquoi pas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?

— Shakespeare, répondit Charlie, les yeux pétillants.

Ses fossettes ressortaient quand il parlait. Gabrielle serra à nouveau le poing pour contenir les frémissements qui l'agitaient. Si Charlie se mettait à lui citer _Roméo et Juliette_ avec son accent british, elle ne répondait plus de rien.

— Quelle pièce, exactement ? interrogea-t-elle.

— _Richard III_, une de mes préférées. Tu connais ?

— Pas très bien. En France, on nous faisait plutôt lire _l'Avare_, _le Misanthrope_, _le Cid_ ...

— Là-dessus je m'avoue inculte ! reconnut Charlie en riant. Mais tu connais peut-être la réplique culte de _Richard III _: « Un cheval ! Mon royaume pour un cheval ! » ? Les Moldus en ont fait des interprétations assez extraordinaires. J'aime beaucoup le début, aussi : « _Now is the winter of our discontent made glorious summer by this sun of York ..._ ». C'est un personnage très fourbe. Enfin, tout ça c'était surtout de la propagande politique pour mettre en valeur la dynastie des Tudors.

— Si tu le dis, fit Gabrielle qui ne maîtrisait pas franchement l'histoire politique anglaise.

Charlie se tut et plongea son regard dans le sien. Le vent se levait, la mer était agitée. À leurs pieds, les vagues attaquaient la falaise. Charlie referma son livre.

— Gabrielle, je ...

Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Le cœur de Gabrielle se mit à battre beaucoup trop vite : elle osait enfin confronter ses illusions à la réalité. Elle allait savoir si c'était seulement elle qui avait trop rêvé, ou bien si ...

Il y eut une pause.

— J'ai, combien, quatorze ans de plus que toi ? soupira Charlie.

— Chut.

Charlie se tut. Hésitante, Gabrielle avança la main et la posa sur sa cuisse. Charlie la recouvrit de la sienne. Il tourna légèrement la tête et inspira l'odeur de ses cheveux. Gabrielle contempla la mer tourmentée et remarqua :

— Il paraît qu'il y a des dragons qui vivent sous l'eau. C'est vrai ?

— Plutôt des grands serpents, répondit Charlie. Tu sais, pendant longtemps j'ai trouvé les dragons beaucoup plus intéressants que les filles.

— Et maintenant ?

Charlie rit, caressa sa joue et posa les lèvres sur sa tempe.

— Maintenant ...

Au même instant, une chouette traversa le ciel en hululant, fit quelques cercles au-dessus d'eux puis vint se poser sur le banc, juste à côté de Gabrielle. Bien dressée, la chouette tendit une patte à laquelle était attaché un rouleau de parchemin.

— Mais ... D'où est-ce qu'elle peut venir ? s'étonna Gabrielle.

— Peut-être tes parents ? suggéra Charlie.

Gabrielle fronça les sourcils et prit le parchemin, qu'elle déroula. Elle reconnut aussitôt la signature de la lettre et ses yeux s'agrandirent brusquement d'incrédulité.

C'était lui. L'autre.

Charlie lui lança un regard interrogateur, et Gabrielle se sentit tout à coup terriblement embarrassée et mal à l'aise. Elle se leva.

— Excuse-moi, je suis vraiment désolée, il faut que j'aille lire ça.

— Bien sûr, vas-y, fit Charlie avec un brin de déception dans la voix. Rien de grave, j'espère ?

— Non, non ... Je suis désolée. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ... Je pense.

Serrant la lettre dans sa main, Gabrielle se hâta de regagner la Chaumière et grimpa les escaliers en courant pour aller dans sa chambre. Il lui avait écrit, lui qu'elle avait tant aimé, qui lui avait tant manqué. Celui qui l'avait abandonnée. Il lui écrivait, il revenait vers elle ...

_« Ma belle Gabrielle,_

_J'ai été tellement con de te laisser partir ! ... »_

* * *

Gabrielle resta finalement enfermée dans sa chambre tout l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce que Fleur vienne frapper à sa porte pour lui dire que le dîner était prêt.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Fleur d'un ton suspicieux en scrutant son visage.

— Non, non, rien. J'étais juste en train de lire, répondit sa sœur en évitant son regard.

— Bon. On va passer à table. Tu veux descendre nous rejoindre ?

— Oui, j'arrive.

Le hasard du plan de table fit que Charlie et Gabrielle purent à peine échanger se voir au cours du dîner, placés chacun à une extrémité de la table. Aucun d'eux ne fut très loquace pour discuter de l'organisation des deux anniversaires à venir, et encore moins lorsque Percy et Audrey commencèrent à évoquer leur prochain départ. Mr et Mrs Weasley, eux non plus, ne tenaient pas à abuser trop longtemps de l'hospitalité de leur fils aîné et de leur belle-fille. Quant à Ginny, son accouchement prochain l'encourageait à rentrer chez elle sans tarder. Les autres membres de la famille semblaient n'être pas encore très décidés sur leur programme ... Mais malgré l'agrément des lieux, ils ne s'attarderaient sans doute pas éternellement à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Interrogé par sa mère, Charlie répondit qu'il n'avait pas encore réfléchi à la question.

La nuit venue, les parents Weasley se rappelèrent les talents de musicienne de Fleur et lui suggérèrent de prendre sa harpe (qui, miniaturisée, prenait la poussière sur une étagère) pour en jouer un morceau. Flattée, la jeune femme se laissa convaincre et attaqua une mélodie de ses doigts légers. Les notes douces de l'instrument s'élevèrent dans le salon et, peu à peu, bercèrent l'assemblée de leurs accords harmonieux.

Bill contemplait son épouse d'un air tendre, et les cicatrices de son visage semblaient soudain moins visibles. George somnolait, un sourire aux lèvres et un bras passé autour des épaules d'Angelina. D'autres prêtaient l'oreille rêveusement. Les enfants étaient déjà couchés. Percy murmura un commentaire intellectuel à l'oreille d'Audrey, qui acquiesça.

Gabrielle, qui avait fixé obstinément ses mains pendant tout le début de la soirée, leva finalement les yeux et croisa le regard de Charlie. Lui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. L'air incertain, il semblait ne plus savoir quoi penser. La lettre reçue dans l'après-midi était soigneusement pliée dans la poche de Gabrielle.

Le morceau s'acheva, Fleur fut applaudie et rosit de fierté. Chacun se souhaita ensuite une bonne nuit, et Gabrielle aperçut Charlie qui regagnait rapidement sa chambre tandis qu'elle-même aidait Bill à ranger les tasses de tisane. Elle soupira intérieurement, remercia Fleur pour sa jolie prestation, puis remonta à son tour.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle passa sa chemise de nuit, s'installa à son miroir pour se brosser les cheveux et sortit la lettre pour la lire à nouveau. Des autres pièces lui parvenaient les murmures assourdis de tous les Weasley se préparant pour la nuit. Peu à peu, les bruits alentours s'éteignirent, progressivement remplacés par le son de profondes respirations et de ronflements discrets. Gabrielle ouvrit alors sa porte et observa le couloir : pas une lumière ne filtrait, hormis celle de la pleine lune. Elle sortit.

Si elle ne se trompait pas, la chambre de Charlie se situait trois portes plus loin, de l'autre côté de la maison. Gabrielle traversa le couloir à pas silencieux dans le noir. Elle entrouvrit la porte sans un bruit, vérifia d'un regard qu'il s'agissait bien de celle qu'elle cherchait, et se glissa à l'intérieur.

— Qu'est-ce que ... Gabrielle ? souffla Charlie, incrédule.

— J'espérais que tu ne dormirais pas, murmura-t-elle.

— En voilà des façons, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire canaille. C'est ça, ce qu'on vous apprend à Beauxbâtons ?

— J'emporterai les secrets de mon école dans la tombe, répondit Gabrielle d'un ton malicieux en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Non, je voulais te parler d'autre chose, reprit-elle plus sérieusement.

— Je t'écoute, répondit Charlie. Laisse-moi juste allumer une chandelle.

Décidément, ce garçon n'était jamais très vêtu. Le spectacle n'aidait pas à la concentration de Gabrielle, qui se reprit néanmoins.

— La lettre que j'ai reçue tout à l'heure venait de mon ancien petit-ami, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix neutre. Il s'excuse de m'avoir quittée et voudrait qu'on se remette ensemble.

— Oh. Je vois. J'imagine ce que ça doit être.

Charlie ne souriait plus et semblait soudain pris de court. Gabrielle devina qu'il repensait à cette fille de Roumanie, celle dont il s'était séparé et qui avait causé son retour en Angleterre.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

— C'était un parfait imbécile et je ne veux plus jamais le revoir.

— Quoi ?

Gabrielle rit de sa réponse.

— Je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec un abruti qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Et qui ne m'a pas trouvée assez bien pour lui jusqu'à présent. J'imagine que sa dernière conquête l'a laissé tomber et qu'il se sent seul. Très peu pour moi.

D'abord surpris, Charlie rit à son tour et applaudit la jeune fille.

— Excellente réaction. Tu as bien raison, tu vaux mieux que ça. Beaucoup mieux.

— Je suis ravie que tu penses ça.

Elle détailla ses cheveux courts, sa peau hâlée, ses yeux bleus et ses fossettes, la ligne de son visage, et ses lèvres, ses lèvres surtout ... Tout à coup, Charlie enserra sa nuque d'une main ferme et l'embrassa impétueusement. Gabrielle accueillit son baiser avec l'ivresse d'une libération. Charlie la fit basculer et l'allongea contre lui en l'embrassant de plus belle. Ses larges mains encadraient le visage délicat de Gabrielle, emmêlaient ses longs cheveux. Plaquée contre le lit par le grand corps de Charlie, Gabrielle le serra encore davantage contre elle en passant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle dut se retenir pour ne pas lui mordre les lèvres, le cou, les épaules – du moins, pas trop. Le plus difficile était de ne faire aucun bruit.

Ainsi, c'était cela que ça faisait d'être avec lui.

Ses mains suivirent la courbe des muscles de ses bras et de son dos, la ligne des cicatrices. La peau de Charlie était brûlante et avait le goût salé de l'air marin. Il remonta lentement sa chemise de nuit le long de ses jambes, découvrant son corps avec une curiosité passionnée, frôlant ses cuisses du bout de sa langue. Gabrielle retint son souffle. Elle perdait la tête. Avoir Charlie dans ses bras, être là, dans son lit, était plus exaltant que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé – et elle avait imaginé bien des choses. Les lèvres contre sa peau, Charlie murmurait des mots anglais qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs derniers vêtements. La bougie s'éteignit. Leurs soupirs, leurs souffles courts, leurs gémissements susurrés occupèrent l'espace.

Le temps des réflexions viendrait peut-être, seulement plus tard. Plus tard, ils s'interrogeraient sur leurs sentiments, sur leur avenir. Ils feraient des projets et des rêves, des plans sur la comète, des châteaux en Ecosse. Plus tard.

Pour l'heure, seuls, unis, pleins d'ardeur et d'émerveillement, ils profitaient du silence de la nuit d'été.

* * *

**Et. **

**C'est.**

**Fini.**

**Chers lecteurs, cela m'ennuie un peu d'arrêter cette histoire ici. J'aurais pu raconter la fin de l'été, imaginer la suite des aventures de Charlie et Gabrielle, ce qu'ils ont fait de leur vie, s'ils sont restés ensemble ... Mais pour être honnête, je manque d'inspiration et je n'ai pas très envie d'y réfléchir. Je préfère arrêter cette histoire à son commencement.**

**En attendant, j'espère que tout ça vous a plu, bien que l'histoire soit courte. Merci beaucoup d'être venus me lire et de m'avoir laissé vos commentaires et vos précieux encouragements.**

**Mes projets futurs concernent plutôt les Fondateurs de Poudlard, mais on verra bien ce que l'avenir nous réserve :)**

**Profitez bien du printemps qui s'annonce !**

**Lily Evans 2004**


End file.
